gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Impounded
Impounded was a cut mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, which was deleted before the game's release. The mission would have taken place after the High Stakes, Low Rider mission, where CJ gets a phone call from Cesar, then Kendl suggested that he would invite CJ over to get to know him better. Mission According to the phone call prior to the mission, Kendl requested that Cesar and Carl "hang out". The player is then directed to find a low-rider and bring it to Cesar's house. In the cutscene, Carl and Cesar socialize while Cesar gets his tools ready to tune up Carl's low-rider. Kendl then shows up and the three of them talk, until Cesar suggests that he fix his car. The three then realize that the car has vanished, and the player is directed to steal the car back from the Police Impound at Pershing Square. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get in Cesar's car. *Get to the impound and retrieve your car. *This is the Los Santos police precinct. Also home to the city's impounded vehicles. An entrance at the side of the precinct leads to its secure underground car park. The garage at the rear is where yours and other impounded vehicles are held. Impounded vehicles are found down here, but it's a hive of cop activity. *Get your car and take it back to Cesar's place. *The cops are on to you. Lose the heat! You can use the Pay 'n' Spray near Willowfield. *Enter the Pay 'n' Spray. *Get back to Cesar's place and avoid any more police attention. Script This is the unused script from the mission: (CJ gets phone call) Carl Johnson: "Now who's the loser?" Cesar Vialpando: "Eehh, I guess I am, holmes." Carl Johnson: "Ooh shit, Cesar, sorry man. I thought you was Kendl. We got this thing going since we were kids." Cesar Vialpando: "That's OK, ese. You drove good today." Carl Johnson: "Yeah, thanks." Cesar Vialpando: "Anyway, I call to invite you over. Your sister say we should hang out, get to know each other." Carl Johnson: "Eerr, OK, what you got planned?" Cesar Vialpando: "You wanna see my garage? I got some beer." Carl Johnson: "Yeah, OK." Cesar Vialpando: "Bring a nice car, holmes, I'll tune it up for you." Carl Johnson: "For sure. I'll see you later." (End of phone call) (Mission intro) Carl Johnson: "Que pasa, Cesar!" Cesar Vialpando: "Hey, Holmes! There's some beers up on the bench right there. Just got to finish up under the hood, eh." Carl Johnson: "So, eerr, how are you and my sister doing?" Kendl Johnson: "Just fine, CJ. So, how are you and, eerrm - Who are you seeing at the moment?" Carl Johnson: "You know me, I ain't found the right girl yet." Kendl Johnson: "You ain't never going to find the right girl coz you treat them all like shit." Cesar Vialpando: "Easy, angel, man don't find love, love finds man, eh carnal." Kendl Johnson: "Yeah, I guess it does..." Cesar Vialpando: "So, CJ, let's see your wheels." Carl Johnson: "They ain't nothing special, just, you know..." Cesar Vialpando: "Let Cesar work his magic, I'll make it special." (Goes to car but car is gone) "Hey where is it?" Carl Johnson: "What the fuck? Cesar Vialpando: "Hey I thought you said your ride was here." Carl Johnson: Oh shit, it's been towed! Damn! What's the matter with this city? They're always towing people's shit! Cesar Vialpando: "Fuck holmes!" Carl Johnson: I didn't even hear them! Did you hear them? Damn! What are they, the secret car-towing service? Fuck! Damn!" Cesar Vialpando: "Don't worry, holmes. We can get it back. I know where the impound is. It's cool. Be back in a bit, baby..." (On the way to impound) Cesar Vialpando: "The Los Santos police precinct is in Pershing Square in Commerce." Carl Johnson: "Yeah, I know Pershing Square." Cesar Vialpando: "There's an entrance to the left that leads to the underground carpark." Cesar Vialpando: "At the back is a garage that holds the impounded vehicles." Carl Johnson: "Ah man, this is gonna be crawling with cops!" Cesar Vialpando: "Yeah I know, but if your prize car is missing when you come back to it," Cesar Vialpando: "It's probably been towed." (When arriving at the Impound) Cesar Vialpando: "This is it, CJ!" Carl Johnson: "A'right man, thanks, I guess I can take it from here." (Inside the impound) Cop: "Hey, this is police property!" (At Cesar's place) Cesar Vialpando: "Hey, CJ, watch this - nitro!" Carl Johnson: "Alright!" Trivia *This mission is playable through the modification Things to do in San Andreas by DeeZire. This mission is only an interpretation by the author and may not have played out as it does in the mod. *The song that plays at the beginning of the mission is "La Raza" by Kid Frost. It is featured in the in-game radio station Radio Los Santos. *This mission was meant to introduce the Impound Garage. Since the mission had been cut in the final version, the feature isn't mentioned anymore, but still exists and can be accessed normally. Videos GTA San Andreas - Walkthrough - Beta Mission 1 - Impounded GTA San Andreas - Five Cut Missions - Feat. SWEGTA Analysis Commentaries PL Subs|Analysis of Impounded begins at 15:21 Navigation }} de:Impounded pl:Konfiskata (SA) Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas Category:Beta Category:Beta Missions